


Frozen

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sandreas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: In ganz Deutschland hat es geschneit, doch was hat das für Auswirkungen auf den Dreh von TVOG? Und wird Andreas seinem Schwarm endlich seine Gefühle gestehen? Samu/Andreas //slash//





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa/gifts).



Die ganze Woche war es bereits kalt gewesen. Aber niemals unter null Grad. Nun war es gerade in der Nacht vor dem Dreh kälter geworden. Und als Ergebnis waren die Straßen Berlins alle unter weißem Puder vergraben. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb Andreas zu spät kam. Als er endlich beim Studio ankam, erwarteten ihn schon die anderen Coaches. Besonders Samu empfing ihn in einer engen Umarmung. Samu. Der Finne war sein heimlicher Schwarm, aber da er von dessen Heterosexualität schwer überzeugt war, traute er sich nicht, sich dem anderen zu nähern. Dies war dennoch sehr schwer für ihn, da der charmante Finne anscheinend beschlossen hatte, ihn zu seinem neuen besten Freund zu machen und drückte dies mit zahlreichen Umarmungen und Berührungen anderer Art aus. Natürlich erschwerte dies Andreas Umgang mit ihm, da er sich keine Hoffnungen machen wollte, aber irgendwie schaffte er es. Sie unterhielten sich kurz und gingen dann herein, um den Dreh zu beginnen.  
Andreas war mal wieder ziemlich nervös, er hoffte, dass seine Talente gute Shows abliefern würden und dass ihm die richtigen Worte für das Feedback einfallen würden. Es fiel ihm häufiger schwer, die richtigen Worte für die Talente zu finden, weshalb er sich auf andere Methoden verlassen musste, um sie von sich zu überzeugen und in sein Team zu holen. Ihm war klar, dass die anderen und viele Zuschauer sich über ihn lustig machten, aber er wollte gewinnen und wenn ihm das dabei half, scherte er sich nicht um die Meinung anderer.  
Tief in Gedanken versunken nahm er auf seinem Stuhl Platz und wartete darauf, dass das erste Battle begann. Die beiden Sänger waren wirklich gut, aber er merkte, dass er sich nicht wirklich für ihren Kampf interessierte und gedanklich häufig abschweifte. Bis auf einmal alles dunkel wurde.  
Aus dem Publikum ertönten panische Rufe und auch Andreas bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als auf einmal ein fleischiger Leibwächter neben ihm auftauchte, seinen Arm unsanft ergriff und ihn mit sich zog. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte die anderen Juroren hinter sich ausmachen. Beruhigt, dass er nicht der einzige war, der weggebracht wurde, konnte er sich ein wenig entspannen.  
Schließlich kamen sie in einem kleinen, ziemlich kalten Raum an, der spärlich durch ein Fenster beleuchtet wurde. Als sie drinnen angekommen waren, brachte es Andreas endlich über sich zu fragen: „Hey, was ist denn los?“ Doch er wurde von den Sicherheitsmännern einfach ignoriert. Empört ließ er sich auf eine Sitzbank fallen. Kurz darauf nahm auch Samu neben ihm Platz und strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Don´t worry, everything´s gonna be alright.“ murmelte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme in das Ohr des deutschen Sängers.  
Andreas fuhren Schauer über den Rücken. Der andere Mann war wirklich verdammt anziehend. Sein Schaudern wurde von dem Finnen jedoch missinterpretiert, sodass dieser noch näher an ihn rückte und einen beschützenden Arm um die Hüfte des jüngeren Juroren legte.  
Sie waren sich so nah, dass Andreas den Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Seine Haare begannen sich aufzustellen und er merkte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Auch an Samu ging das nicht unbemerkt vorbei, so ergriff er den Arm des Deutschen und massierte ihn langsam. „Hilft gegen die Huhnerhaut.“ meinte er mit einem Zwinkern.  
Plötzlich kamen Michi und Smudo auf die beiden zu. „He, ihr Turteltäubchen, wisst ihr zufällig, was hier los ist?“ erkundigten sie sich. Andreas errötete augenblicklich und wandte seinen Blick ab, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Auf einmal klopfte ihm eine große Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ach, Andi, da musst du doch nicht schüchtern sein. Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, da darf man seine Sexualität frei ausleben.“ meinte Smudo hilfsbereit. Dann ergriff er Michis Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger und die beiden Fantas gingen von dannen (auf eine andere Sitzbank in einer Ecke des Raumes).  
Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend da, dann brach Samu die Stille: „Well, that was definitely weird.“ Daraufhin musste Andreas lachen. „Die Fantas halt.“ stellte er fest und auch Samu stimmte in sein Gelächter ein.  
Bald führten sie eine rege Unterhaltung, in die sie so komplett vertieft waren, dass sie ihre Umgebung ausblendeten. Somit sprang Andreas fast von seinem Platz auf der Sitzbank, als einer der Leibwächter ihn an der Schulter antippte und sich räusperte. Jedoch hielt der Finne ihn fest, weswegen sich der jüngere Mann zu dem Störenfried wenden konnte und genervt fragte: „Was ist los?“ Der Wächter antwortete, scheinbar komplett ignorant zu der vertrauten Liebelei, die er gerade unterbrochen hatte: „Der Strom ist ausgefallen. Wir wissen zwar nicht genau, woran es liegt, aber wir können die Elektrizität nicht wieder zum Laufen bringen und auch der Notstromgenerator springt nicht an.“ Fragend zog Andreas eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Mann hatte ihnen gerade nur bestätigt, was sie eh schon wussten oder vermutet hatten. Völlig entnervt wollte er wissen, was denn jetzt mit ihnen passieren würde. Der Leibwächter räusperte sich: „Nun, ohne Strom können wir nicht weiterdrehen, das heißt der Dreh ist bis auf weiteres abgesagt. Sie können jetzt gehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihnen ab und verließ den Raum. „Und was jetzt?“ brach Yvonne die Stille.  
„Wir gehen home.“ zuckte Samu mit den Schultern. Alle Juroren standen auf und verließen ebenfalls gemeinsam den Raum. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Nur um zu sehen, dass es draußen während der kurzen Zeit noch weiter geschneit hatte. Die Wiese vor dem Studioeingang war komplett weiß und lag unter einer hohen Schneedecke.  
„Wisst ihr, was das heißt?“ fragte Michi. Obwohl man deutlich raushören konnte, dass es rhetorisch gemeint war, antwortete Smudo dennoch vollkommen aufgeregt: „Schneeballschlacht!“  
Sich wie die Kinder freuend rannten die beiden heraus und warfen sich enthusiastisch in die Schneemassen. „Jungs...“ meinte Yvonne kopfschüttelnd. Dann schaute sie unsicher zu Andreas und Samu. „Ihr wollt doch nicht auch mitmachen?“ „Und ob!“ antwortete Samu und zog den Deutschen mit sich, der Yvonne nur über die Schulter bedeutete, ihnen zu folgen.  
So kam es, dass die gesamten fünf Jurymitglieder von The Voice of Germany freudig im Schnee tobten und sich einen Kampf um Leben und Tod lieferten. Yvonne hatte nach kurzer Zeit eine Art Fort gebaut, mit einer Mauer aus Eis, hinter der sie Schutz suchen konnte. Von dort aus feuerte sie Salven auf die Jungs. Die Fantas hatten sich zuerst gegenseitig komplett gegenseitig im Schnee gebadet und kämpften nun erbittert Rücken an Rücken gegen den Rest. Andreas und Samu arbeiteten währenddessen aufgeteilt, auch wenn sie zusammen standen. Der deutsche Sänger nutzte Samu zur Deckung, um mit besonders harten Eisbällen Löcher in die Mauer von Yvonne zu schlagen, während der Finne fatale Treffer an die Fantas auslieferte.  
Und dann passierte es. Samu wurde gleichzeitig von Yvonne und den Fantas getroffen, sodass er taumelte und sein Gewicht verlor und Andreas unter sich begrub. Die Sängerin wollte direkt zur Hilfe eilen, wurde aber von den Fantas zurückgehalten, die sehen wollten, wie die Szene weiter verlaufen würde.  
Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Andreas ganz andere Sorgen. Er lag im kalten Schnee, sein Schwarm auf ihm, ihn am Bewegen hindernd. „Samu“, ächzte er. Der Angesprochene brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, in welcher Position sie sich befanden. Doch als er es tat, bewegte er sich kein Stück, sondern kam dem Gesicht des anderen mit seinem nur umso näher. „S... Samu..“ stammelte der deutsche Sänger verwirrt und in die Enge getrieben. Seine weiteren Proteste wurden von Lippen, die sich plötzlich auf die seinen legten, erstickt.  
Zuerst war er etwas verdattert, doch dann fing er an den Kuss zu erwidern und seinen Mund leicht zu öffnen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der Ältere dazu, um seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen zu führen und diesen zu erkunden. Ihre Zungen trafen sich schließlich und begannen einen schier endlosen Tanz miteinander, was Andreas ein verführerisches Stöhnen entlockte und daraufhin Samu ermutigte, noch mehr zu geben.  
Ganz in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen merkten die beiden nicht, wie die beiden Fantas ihnen Jubelrufe zuriefen. Auch Yvonne seufzte glücklich. „Endlich.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner OS zu Anlass des weißen Wunderlandes, das Deutschland im Moment ist. :) Inspiriert von einer Freundin (JA MELISSA, ICH MEINE DICH)  
> Und einen besonderen Dank an Mikem Mharrenn, dass sie mir dieses wunderschöne Video (http://www.prosieben.de/stars/red/video/2016-darum-ist-das-die-sexieste-tvog-staffel-ever-clip) hat zukommen lassen. ;)


End file.
